Bosque de rosas
by nalinsin
Summary: un deseo que traspasa la frontera de la vida y la muerte, una segunda oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Todo está oscuro, no veo nada, todo es negro_

 _¿Mis ojos están abiertos?_

 _Frio…..Tanto frio_

 _Oscuridad…. Todo era negro, a donde mirara solo una extensa había oscuridad_

 _Tan extenso, tan oscuro, tan frio…._

 _¿Una ilusión? no, no una ilusión._

 _-¿un sueño?_

 _Tal vez…_

 _Tal vez…_

 _Si estoy dormido_

 _Ya desaparecerá y volveré abriré los ojos dentro de poco, y despertaré en mi hogar, mi pequeña y cálida cabaña_

 _Soledad….._

 _Cálida pero tan sola, sin nadie mas que yo_

 _Frio….Solo…._

 _¡No!_

 _Solo no, mis compañeros, mi deber, a quienes jure proteger, mientras existan no estaré solo, eso es lo que ella dijo ella_

 _Ella, a quien jure proteger, a quien le pertenece mi vida_

 _Mi vida, es cierto ahora recuerdo_

 _Jure protegerla pero falle, jajaja no fui de mucha ayuda, pero al menos pude morir como deseaba y al menos pude cumplir aquella otra promesa que le hice a esa chiquilla de ojos tan verdes como el bosque en primavera._

 _Si no es un sueño, es verdad yo ya morí…_

 _Si, ahora recuerdo todo, mis últimos momentos, a mi querido compañero de armas, y a esa niña de ojos verde bosque_

 _Por lo menos se que estará a salvo, di mi vida sirvió para eso y valió la pena_

 _Mi único arrepentimiento es no poder ver esos lindos ojos iluminados por una sonrisa otra vez_

…

 _¿?_

 _¿Qué es? ¿Una pequeña luz?_

 _Calor….._


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que escuche fue el canto de las aves, y sentí una fresca brisa soplar

Todo mi cuerpo dolía, pero no era un dolor fatal solo incomodo, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición. ¿Qué significa esto?

Debido a todos los años de entrenamiento él sabia que no debía moverse hasta asegurarse de que no había peligro cerca, al no sentir ninguna presencia agresiva abrió los ojos levantándose y observo donde se encontraba.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro cubierto con muchas flores, que tranquilidad se podía apreciar aquí, por un momento pensó que se trataba de los campos Elíseos y lo hubiese seguido creyendo de no ser por unas cuantas rocas de gran tamaño apiladas en el otro lado del claro que se le hacían conocidas, caminó hasta allí y pudo darse cuenta que en efecto conocía este lugar, el solía sentarse allí cuando viaja a la isla de los curanderos, le parecía un sitio muy tranquilo donde podía meditar y pudo comprobarlo cuando al remover un podo de la maleza que cubría la piedra se encontró con una pequeña marca en forma de X que el hizo la primera vez que encontró este lugar.

Pero eso solo le dejaba más preguntas, es decir como llego allí

El ultimo sitio en el que recordó estar antes de ir a ese sitio oscuro fue la aldea de Rodorio que estaba bajo ataque de Minos el juez del infierno, ¿será obra de hades? No, él sabía que habían vencido a hades ya que él recordaba que él junto con sus doce hermanos en un último intento y gracias a sus armaduras lograron detenerlo, además es absurdo pensar que el me haiga traído de vuelta así que:

-¿Porque estoy aquí?

En el santurio de Athena, en la cámara del Patriarca un caballero entraba por la puerta y se arrodillaba frente al patriarca en muestra de respeto

\- puedes levantarte viejo amigo no es necesario tanta formalidad-le dijo Shion

\- por supuesto que es necesario ahora Shion el hecho que seamos amigos no es excusa para ser impertinente- respondió Dohko

\- jajajaja vaya que seas precisamente tu el que se tome tan enserio estos formalismos si que es raro- dijo con humor- pero dime a que debo tu visita, es extraño que haigas abandonado los cinco picos y hecho este viaje hasta aca

\- tienes razón pero algo me tiene inquieto desde hace algunos días noto algo extraño en las extrellas

\- así que también lo has notado y que piensas al respecto

\- por eso vine, me preocupa que sean expectros de Hades, no los vencimos a todos y temo que puden intentar tomar venganza contra el santuario

\- es una preocupación valida, durante meditación en star hill, pude notar la perturbación sin embargo no noto ningún peligro imediato y no creo que sea necesariamente malo- dijo con una leve sonrisa

\- mmmmm tu sabes algo no es así- dijo Dohko frunciendo el ceño

\- jajajajaja tranquilo dohko no todos los cambios son para mal, sin embargo creo tienes razón en lo de estar atento a un intento de venganza de los enemigos, el santuario aun no esta totalmente reconstruido y seria una insensates dejarlo expuesto.

-permiteme ayudar en lo que pueda

-Dohko tu tienes una misión como yo tengo la mía no quiero que la descuides

\- y no lo hare, pero no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que se aclare de que trata esto y son muy pocos los recursos con los que cuenta el santuario

\- bien pudes quedarte en tu casa Caballero de Libra el tiempo que gustes

\- con su permiso me retiro- al salir de la cámara del patriarca y pasar por las demás casas Dohko no pudo evitar que la nostalgia lo invadiera, tantas vidas perdidas, las vidas de sus queridos hermanos y compañeros, Albatica solitario y amable, Degel inteligente y metódico, El cid decidido y leal, Sisifo un líder y un amigo, Kardia ajajaja al parar por su casa no pudo evitar reír- tú eras el más extraño de todos, no llegue a entenderte nunca pero eres al único del que puedo decir que viviste y moriste como querías, creo que nos serias de mucha ayuda hermano definitivamente nos harías ver las cosas desde tu extraño punto de vista.

Pero al entrar a la casa de Libra Dohko solo pudo pensar en una perdida una que aun al día de hoy le seguía doliendo, la de su aprendiz Temna el chico al que educo como a un hermano menor y por el que en el momento decisivo no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo, la más grande herida y arrepentimiento del caballero.

Y así embargado por la tristeza se sentó en los escalones afuera de su casa y miro el cielo nocturno a la constelación de Pegaso y como todas las noches desde hace ya un año se dedico a hablar con su alumno

Cerca de allí en una calida casa del pueblo de Rodorio un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años estaba hablando con un conocido del pueblo, uno de swus mejores amigos.

Altaír entiendo que te preocupes pero ya no es una niña y no esta bien visto que una chica de su edad no este siquiera prometida eso solo fomenta habladurías.

Es por su felicidad por lo que aun no la he prometido a nadie, ella ya a sufrido mucho, crecio sin una madre y casi perdió la vida en el ataque al pueblo, eso me ahce sentir inútil, yo solo quiero que ella escoja su propia felicidad es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella

Te entiendo, soy tu amigo y te apoye cuando tu esposa murió y te he ayudado a criarla me preocupo por ella- suspiro- pero entiende tu deberías de entenderlo mejor que nadie, el amor llega con el tiempo y la costumbre así te paso a ti y a mi, nosotros también fuimos comprometidos por contrato y yo he sido muy feliz al lado de mi querida Galatea como tu lo fuiste al casarte.

Lo se fui muy afortunado- dijo con voz queda

Y Agasha lo sera con mi hijo Braulio- sentencio su amigo

Altaír no respondio por un tiempo mirando al fuego de la chimenea

Supongo que tienes razón pero-al ver la sonrisa de su amigo- solo déjame pensarlo un poco mas hay cosas que debo poner en orden primero.

Bien…. Pero no tardes ella ya esta en edad casadera y hay muchos que ya an puesto sus ojos en ella, es peligroso para una mujer estar soltera

Luego de esas palabras salio de la casa mientras Altair observaba el fuego, el sabia que todo lo que le decía su amigo es cierto, y que el no estaría siempre para cuidar de Agasha pero no quería que sufriera, ella aun lloraba por las noches y el sabia cual era el motivo de su triztesa y lo sabia por la forma melancolía en la que a veces veía a las rosas cuando creía que nadie la veía

Él era su padre y la conocía mejor que nadie, desde que abrió los ojos ese dia en que su esposa dejo este mundo, él la conocía y sabia de sus sentimientos por el señor Albafica, pero el prometió a su esposa que la protegería y no lo estaba haciendo, no quería ver a su hija así mas tiempo, ella disimilaba bien pero sus ojos ya no eran tan vivos como antes, quizás si el no hubiera muerto ella ya se habría desencantado de él, el señor Albafica era un buen hombre que se sacrificó por salvarnos no es alguien con el que pudiese molestarse y la que se enamoro fue su hija, él estaba seguro que el señor albafica solo la trato con cortesía, con el tiempo ella lo hubiese olvidado…pero ese final.

Espero que Braulio o cualquier otro de los muchachos que la pretenden pueden ayudarla a olvidar y a reír una vez más.

Sera lo mejor para ti Agasha ya es tiempo de seguir.

Ya oscureció, llevaba horas caminando y en efecto este lugar era la Isla de los curanderos, después de recorrer el bosque decidio ir a casa de su amigo Pefko en el camino no dejaba de preguntarse porque debio volvió quizás tenia una ultima misión que cumplir, pero cual

Al alejarse de los arboles capto la figura de la cabaña de su amigo, no había cambiado desde que la visito la última vez y se podía apreciar luz desde el interior lo que quería decir que había alguien adentro

 _Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado_

Se acercó a la cabaña con paso decidido pero al llegar a la puerta dudo, es extraño que lo haga pero con todo lo que ha sucedido sintió temor de saber que ha pasado en su ausencia, pero armándose del valor que lo caracterizaba toco la puerta y espero


End file.
